Day of the dorks
by kirayasha aka kira
Summary: A sparkly alien pits Klingons against the Kazaa crew. Star Trek Spoof, featuring the Bo7 as Klingons...


Day of the Dorks…

By kira

_Author's note: The following is another in what is turning out to be a series of Old School Star Trek parodies. It's based on an episode by Jerome Bixby called, "Day of the Dove." Thanks to all involved from Takahashi Rumiko for creating Inuyasha, to the late great Gene Roddenberry for creating Star Trek, to Jerome Bixby for writing an awesome script to lampoon, to my darling beta, Jen for pinking this for me, to Hime-sama for letting me once again play in her universe!! _

_For Ren…_

888

"Captain's log, star date oh-eight-seven-point-nine. This is Captain Miroku Kirk of the Feudal Fleet starship, _Kazaa,_ recording… We just received an urgent distress signal that a space colony is under attack by Klingons. We are proceeding at warp five and should get there in an hour. Hopefully they can hold them off until we arrive. I also wish to announce a change in today's menu. Instead of fish and chips, we're having beef stroganoff and apple dumplings for dessert. Captain out." Miroku hit the switch on the recorder, turning it off. He swiveled in his captain seat, facing the back of the bridge. "Lieutenant?" he said, handing the ship's log to his communications officer. Sango Uhura took it, and walking back to her station, she proceeded to download a copy into the ship's main computer library. "Shippou, Rin, maintain course speed and heading."

"Aye, aye, Captain…" they chorused.

888

Meanwhile, in another part of the sector, the Klingon battle cruiser, _Barrel of Sake,_ was heading towards another distress signal, this one saying the ship was under attack from a couple of Feudal Fleet ships. They raced there at warp five trying to get there before the vessel was destroyed and lives lost. Commander Bankotsu sat there, silently willing his ship to go faster while his lover and science officer, Jakotsu, massaged the tension from his shoulders.

"Don't worry, my tasty lil dumpling," the cross-dressing Klingon purred, "we'll be there soon and then we can kick some Feudal Fleet ass!!"

"I know…"Bankotsu said. Pointing to a particularly tight area on his shoulder, her add, "Can you? Over there… Yessssss…" he groaned as Jakotsu began to knead the area. "More, more…"

First Officer Renkotsu rolled his eyes as he headed towards the science station. "Idiots…" he muttered under his breath. "Kotsu help us and keep them from nookying on the bridge again. No one wants to see that..." He heaved a long suffering sigh as he sat down in Jakotsu's seat and began to scan the area for the enemy ships. All he could find was a small Class-M planet and what appeared to be space debris. "Commander?" Renkotsu scanned the planet. "There's no sign of the Feudal ship, but I am reading space debris and several life forms on the planet below."

Bankotsu took a deep breath and blew it out slowly. Turning in his seat to cast a murderous glare at his first officer, he said, "How many?"

"One hundred and they appear to be…human."

Bankotsu grinned. "Let's beam down and avenge our lost brothers!"

"YAY! Can I come? Please?" Jakotsu begged, giving his captain the look that got him everything and then some.

"Sure!" Bankotsu replied, getting a face full of kisses from his paramour. "Ren, you stay here and watch the ship. Come on, Jakotsu!"

"Commander!" Renkotsu said, while silently thanking Kotsu for not only stopping them from nookying on the bridge; last time it took him a week to disinfect the place to his pristine standards, but for leaving him behind and in charge so that he could kick Feudal ass first and ask questions later.

888

On the planet below, a sparkly alien hovered, looking immensely pleased that it had found someone to take the bait…

"Hey! How dare you destroy a Klingon science vessel?!" Bankotsu cried.

"Science vessel?! Never mind that!! What the hell did you do with an entire Feudal colony?!" Miroku shouted as the two of them got up into each other's face.

Jakotsu squealed in delight. "You go get him, my lil dumpling!!"

"My lil dumpling?" Miroku mouthed as his Klingon counterpart shrugged.

"Those bastards kill my brother, Jaken!" Rin shouted. She rushed forward, pushing her way between the two men. Only Miroku's quick thinking saved the Klingon form having his eyes scratched out by the angry ensign, when he grabbed her from behind.

"Impudent bitch!" Bankotsu swore. "You'll die for that!" Snapping his fingers, a few of Bankotsu's men stepped forward and pulled the girl away from Miroku. "But a loyal one… And for that, you may join him in death!" Nodding, one his men took out a small metallic device, placing it on her temple. Bankotsu grinned as Rin writhed in pain. The Klingon commander's communicator beeped. Flipping it open, he answered it, "Bankotsu here…"

"That's enough, you bastards!" Inuyasha McCoy growled. "You're going to kill her!!"

"That's the whole point, you stupid human!" Jakotsu said as he rolled his eyes.

"Savages!! Besides, I'm not a human you idiot!!"

"OOH!! I love a man who's forceful!" the cross-dressing Klingon squealed in delight.

"Shut up, Jakotsu! I can't hear what Ren's saying," Bankotsu said. Turning his attention back to his communicator, the Klingon commander's expression grew darker. "Damn it!! What the hell did you do to my ship that the freaking heads are all backed up? That sounds like a 'your problem' to me." He listened intently to what his first officer had to say. "I don't care! Just fix the damned things and get the carpets cleaned before I get back!" he killed the comm-link. "Where was I? Oh yes… Now what?!" he whined when his communicator beeped again. "You're abandoning ship because the toilets are backed up? What are you, stupid?! And you," he said as he turned towards his paramour, "what did I tell you about throwing your used makeup crap in the head?!"

Jakotsu giggled sheepishly. "Sorry…"

Heaving a long suffering sigh, Bankotsu hailed his ship only to find out that its crew were down on the planet because the ship was minutes away form self-destructing. He walked over to Miroku, grinned and said, "Since you have seen fit to destroy my ship, I claim the _Kazaa_ in the name of the Klingon Empire!!"

"Wait a minute! I thought you said you were having trouble with your septic system and that it was all her fault!" Miroku pointed to Jakotsu, who giggled and waggled his fingers at him.

"Well, that appears to be some new form of Feudal weaponry which has thoroughly destroyed my ship!"

"Screw you!" Miroku Kirk sneered.

"No, screw you!"

"OOH! Can I watch, Ban honey?! Please!!" Jakotsu begged, jumping up and down excitedly on the balls of his feet.

"NO!!" the two captains shouted at him.

"You guys no fun!" the cross-dressing Klingon whined, pouting as he folded his arms across his chest.

"Just do us all a favor, Miroku, and call your ship and beam us up before I kill you or better yet, turn you loose with him and a can of Bartolian butt butter." Bankotsu jerked his thumb in Jakotsu's direction. "He's so good; he'll have you begging for mercy… or more." The two Klingons laughed.

"I thought he was a woman…"

Bankotsu rolled his eyes. "Yeah… everyone does… Now contact your ship and beam us before I decide to kill the girl!"

Inuyasha McCoy glared at him briefly before going back to tend Rin.

Defeated, Miroku said, "Fine." Whipping out his communicator, he contacted the _Kazaa._ "Sesshomaru, we've run into a little trouble down here."

"_Indeed…"_ his Vulcan/Inuyoukai first officer deadpanned.

"I need you to beam us and our Klingon_ guests_ up." Miroku quickly flipped a tiny switch on his communicator, sending a silent signal to the bridge.

"_Acknowledged…Sesshomaru out."_

"Prepare to beam up."

"You can't just beam those monsters up, Miroku!!"

"We can't stay down here forever, Dog Bones," the captain replied.

"Damn it, Miroku!"

Bankotsu made a little sound of disgust. "You humans are weak!" he sneered. "A Klingon would never have given up his ship without a fight!"

"Yeah!" Jakotsu added.

"Well, aren't you the lucky duck that we are," Miroku said sarcastically as the hum of the transporter beam sounded, and they dematerialized into tiny atoms. Unbeknown to them, a brightly colored ball of sparkling light followed them up to the ship…

888

The _Kazaa's_ crew beamed aboard first, and taking up arms around the transporter platform, they were ready for the Klingon's arrival. Bankotsu and his crew were not happy at that turn of events and they were even more disgruntled when they were ushered into one of several crew lounges that were scattered aboard the ship.

"Who does he think he is, crowding us in here like wild targ for an afternoon hunt?!" Bankotsu complained, slamming his fist on the room's conference desk. Somehow he and his bridge crew had wound up in the_ Kazaa's_ main "war room."

"Ban honey…" Jakotsu murmured.

"Not what?" the Klingon commander whined.

"I think found the_ Kazaa's_ schematics."

Bankotsu peered over his paramour's shoulder. "Well, what you know…" He grinned. "Well done, Jakotsu!"

"Yeah? Good, cuz I need to go to the head and I think I found it over here." The cross-dressing Klingon pointed at the computer screen with a well manicured fingernail.

"Forget that, Jakotsu, here's engineering, and there's the bridge," Renkotsu said.

"Who cares about that, Ren?"

"I do, Sweetness. We'll need to take Engineering to gain control of the ship, from there we can hit life support and it'll be an easy matter to take the bridge once they're all dead."

"Well, I need to go piss," Jakotsu said testily as he stood up to go. "I promise I'll be right back, okay?" He kissed his captain and lover on the cheek.

"Whatever…" Bankotsu said, waving him away as he studied the schematics with his first officer, plotting their take-over of the ship.

Smiling sweetly, the cross-dressing young Klingon left the room. He was mildly surprised at how easy it was and even more surprised that there were no guards posted outside the conference room. Shrugging, he traipsed merrily down the hallway, looking for the head he had spotted on the map.

888

While Ensign Rin lay there, recovering from her ordeal, Inuyasha McCoy worked on his report on the mysterious virus that removed all inhibitions from anyone who had contact with it that they had encountered two weeks ago. He picked up the vial containing the live virus and stared at it as he wondered if it could be adapted as a weapon to use against the Klingons.

Rin, thanks to the influence of the sparkly alien, never felt better in her life. As she sat up and swung her legs off the bed, she wondered how she got in Sickbay. Shrugging, she got up off the bed and left the room, passing the hanyou on her way out, startling him. Inuyasha fumbled with the vial, nearly dropping it. As he had stupidly uncorked it, a tiny bit of the virus spilled out onto his hand before he could steady it. "Where do you think you're going, young lady?" he sputtered as he corked the vial.

"Back to the bridge, Doctor, I'm fine and I need to report back to duty!" she said as she breezed past him.

"Get back here! Damn it!!" he swore as he took off after her, only to run headlong into his lover's arms.

"Hey there," Miroku purred.

"I don't have time for this!" Inuyasha replied. Pulling away, he scratched his hand as Miroku grabbed his arm. "I've got to…"

The captain grinned. "Got to what?"

"Got to do this…" Inuyasha pulled his lover close, kissing him long and hard.

"I take it Rin's okay now?" Miroku asked when they broke the kiss.

"Yeah! Now let's go somewhere private so I can give you that long overdue physical…"

The captain scratched his hand. "My room or yours, Dog Bones?"

"Yours…"

"Let's go!"

888

Humming a bawdy drinking tune, Jakotsu strolled down the deserted hallways. He had somehow lost his way when he left the head, having decided he was hungry, so he went in search of the officers' mess. Trailing behind him was the sparkly alien, and it was highly annoyed that there was no one the Klingon could fight with. But as luck would have it, Rin was approaching from a connecting corridor.

The young Feudal officer glared at the Klingon. "Watch where you're going, cake-face!"

"Excuse me?!" Jakotsu replied.

"You heard me! By the way, I'm surprised you haven't collapsed from the weight of all that makeup!"

"Yeah? Well, at least I'm not forced to wear some dorky uniform! And what's with the hair? You look like you've got a dead flibble lying on top of your head!"

"You take that back, bitch!"

"Hell no! And I'm nobody's bitch except my Ban honey's!!"

They went at each other like a couple of Andorian cougars at an all boys' school, vying for the attention of the nubile young lads. Hair pulling, and bitch slapping, the two grappled with each other, shredding their clothes in the process. The sparkly alien loved every minute of it until Rin started to kiss her opponent. Jakotsu shoved her roughly away in horror, not caring if she lived or died when she hit the far wall and collapsed in a tangled heap. He ran as if his life depended on it, spitting and, muttering something about girl cooties under his breath. Unable to run any longer he took shelter in the nearest room he could find, which just happened to be the captain's.

888

"Where the hell is Jakotsu?" Bankotsu asked no one in particular as he paced behind Renkotsu.

"Maybe he fell in?" Renkotsu sarcastically suggested.

"Sweet Kotsu, no!!" his commander cried as visions of Jakotsu swimming in the _Kazaa's_ waste reclamation area danced in his head.

"Relax, Commander, he probably got lost, you know how he can't find his way off the bridge without detailed directions and a map," Renkotsu said as he turned his attention back to the Kazaa's computer. _How the hell he manages to find your room in a heartbeat, only Kotsu knows…_

"Okay… but if he doesn't get back here soon-"

The bald Klingon rolled his eyes. "I'll lead a search and rescue party."

"Good! Now carry on!"

"Aye, sir…"

888

Jakotsu, drawn by the trail of clothing on the floor and the sound of intimate activities, crept quietly into the room. Finding a convenient half wall to hide behind, he felt like he had died and gone to the Klingon heaven, Stouffers. Through the half dead potted plants that lined the top of the half wall, he was able to observe something he had only dreamed about late at night, when he couldn't sleep because Bankotsu's loud snoring was keeping him awake; authentic human mating rituals. Shoving his knuckle into his mouth, the young Klingon bit down hard, stifling his squeals of joy.

He could not believe humans actually nookied in much the same manner as Klingons. And yet, there it was right before his eyes, proof positive that they did. And not only that, they also used Bartolian butt butter. Spellbound, he crouched down to watch.

Miroku had just greased his cock up, with the lube that also served as emergency rations in a pinch, when he grabbed the can again. Scooping out a thick handful, he slathered it around his lover's tight entrance. _Thwap, shloop, splack!_ Miroku plastered his lover's butt full of butt butter like he was repairing a crack in the wall.

"Damn it, Mir! I'm a doctor not a piece of toast!" Inuyasha griped as his lover reached for more butt butter.

"I know, but I want make sure I slide in nice and easy."

"Yeah…?"

"Yup! Now get ready, cuz Daddy's got a date with destiny!!" Miroku cried as he entered the hanyou's tight cleft. In and out and in and out, he pounded away at his lover.

Jakotsu stood there; clearly visible as he wanted to watch the horny humans going at it like a pair Abraxxian jakalopes on a mating spree. He nearly tumbled over the half wall and into the bed when the ship started accelerating to warp nine.

"Can you feel the love tonight…?" Miroku sang, combining a couple of old terrain love songs into one, "Ooh… yeah… The longer we make love… the closer I want to be…"

"Ooh… is it me? Or are you especially good tonight?" Inuyasha moaned.

"I thought it was you," his lover purred.

"I think it's both of you, cuz I feel it too!" Jakotsu cried.

"What hell?!" the two humans cried. They looked over at the sound of the voice.

Jakotsu smiled ingratiating at them. "Carry on!" he motioned with his hand. "I was really enjoying the show!"

"Now that you killed the moment…" Miroku said sarcastically.

"I can fix that!" the Klingon excitedly offered.

"NO!!" the humans cried.

"Oh pooh!" Jakotsu pouted. He suddenly brightened. "Ooh... I know!! Make me your sex slave! Please!! I'll do whatever you want!!"

"And what about your…ummm, commander? Won't he be upset?"

Jakotsu shrugged. "He'll kill you for ravishing me, but that's okay! He'll let me watch!" He smiled happily at the thought.

Before Miroku could answer the ship's intercom sounded._ "Bridge to Captain. The ship is out of control, the Klingons have taken over Engineering and everyone is living out their sword and sorcery fantasies. This Sesshomaru believes it's imperative you get up here immediately."_

"Oh hell! Coming… Miroku, out!" He looked down at his lover as he pulled out. "Sorry, Dog Bones, maybe later?"

Inuyasha sighed. "Yeah…"

"You know, I could always take over from were he left off…" Jakotsu added helpfully.

"NO!!"

888

The doors had barely opened onto the bridge when Inuyasha McCoy barreled out of there, heading straight for his Inuyoukai/Vulcan brother. "Your timing sucks, you know that?!" he sputtered as he jabbed Sesshomaru in the chest. "You stupid pointy-eared freak of nature!"

Sesshomaru stared blankly at him, before shifting his gaze to Miroku and his Klingon prisoner. He raised a delicate eyebrow, but said nothing.

"You're a freak of nature too?" Jakotsu gushed. "So am I!!"

"Indeed…" He turned back to his computer monitor.

"Hey! I'm not done talking to you!" Inuyasha insisted.

"This Sesshomaru is finished listening. Captain, I've detected an alien life form aboard ship."

"Can it, Dog Bones!" Miroku ordered. "What kind of life form?"

"Indeterminate, but this Sesshomaru believes it's right there in the corner," he deadpanned.

"Cool…" Miroku and the others turned around to take a look.

"Great! I get my special happy fun time interrupted by a demented disco ball?! Are you sure this isn't all your stupid emotionless plot to stop me from having fun, you pointy-eared-"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and grabbed his brother by the wrist. "Let me tell you, little brother, this Sesshomaru finds you idiotic outbursts annoying as hell! And the way you carry on like a couple of Abraxxian jakalopes…" he shuddered.

"Gentlemen!" Miroku cried. "Now is not the time for arguing. Sessh, can that sparkly thing be responsible for what's been happening?"

Before Sesshomaru could answer, Engineering hailed them. _"This is Bankotsu. I've got Engineering under my control and in five minutes, I'm cutting off life support to all areas controlled by you!"_

"Ban honey!!" Jakotsu squealed. "You're never going to believe this! But-" Miroku clamped his hand over the young Klingon's mouth.

"We have your… whatever it is and we'll kill him/her in three minutes if you don't surrender."

"_Besides the fact that Klingons never surrender, Jakotsu is a Klingon warrior. He'll gladly lay down his life to help ensure victory for the Empire!"_

_Like hell I will! You'd better get up here and save me, Ban honey!!_ Jakotsu thought. _I'll even give up being their sex slave!! Now get your ass up here and save me!!_

"Bankotsu, we're being controlled by some sparkly alien! I think we're supposed to spend an eternity beating the crap out of each other."

Sesshomaru nodded. "That is a correct assumption, Captain." He checked his computer monitor. "We should come to some sort of peaceful resolution soon, as the dilithium crystals will shatter in approximately ten minutes, leaving us to drift aimlessly in space."

"Hear that, Bankotsu?" Miroku said, cutting the comm.-link. "Now what?" he asked his first officer.

"Logic dictates that we go to Engineering for a face to face meeting."

"Think we can use him as a bargaining chip?" the captain asked as he pulled Jakotsu towards him.

"Possibly… although, this Sesshomaru has the feeling-"

"OOH! He has feelings!" Inuyasha sarcastically grumbled. He was annoyed at being ignored in favor of saving the ship.

"Can it, Dog Bones! I promise to make it up to you later, okay?"

"Umm… if we go to where my Ban honey is, he'll be so happy to see me that he'll do whatever you want!" Jakotsu pointed out. "Seriously!" he added at the skeptical looks on everyone's face. "He loves me! Really he does! Just ask Ren, he'll tell you!!"

"Whatever… Sessh, do you think it's possible to beam from one point in the ship to another?"

"Hmmm…" The Inuyoukai/Vulcan officer thought it over. "It's possible in theory, but has never been tried before. If you were to beam inside a solid object…"

"Yeah, yeah, it's risky, but I'll look like a hero if it succeeds, right?"

"Yes…" Sesshomaru deadpanned.

"Good! Let's go!"

Just then the power went out.

"Damn it!! Shippou, see if you can override whatever they did and get that power back online!"

"Captain, this Sesshomaru must warn you that if the power goes out during the beaming…"

"We'll die."

"Exactly."

"So what's a lil danger when my ship's is in trouble? Let's go!"

The sparkly alien color shifted happily as it zoomed off to go meet them in Engineering.

888

After formulating a plan to make it look like Jakotsu had captured him, Miroku and the Klingon stepped up onto the transporter platform.

"Ready, Captain?" transporter technician Kagome Higurashi said as she double checked the coordinates.

"As I'll ever be…" Miroku replied. _I hope she doesn't screw this up…_ he thought as he dematerialized.

888

"Hey everybody!" Jakotsu called out as they entered the main engineering area. "Look what I got!" he beamed happily.

"Jakotsu! You've captured the captain! Well done!" Bankotsu said as he hurried over to them.

"Uh-hunh!" The cross-dressing Klingon looked pleased with himself.

"I don't believe it…" Renkotsu muttered under his breath. "That Kirk must be a bigger idiot than I thought if he let Jakotsu capture him…"

"Wait! Before you kill him, Ban honey, he has something he wants to say to you…"

Bankotsu eyed his paramour suspiciously, taking in the fact that Jakotsu's clothes were ripped and the captain was wearing the top half of a set of Sickbay scrubs. "What have they done to you, Jakotsu?" he asked, fearing the worst.

"Nothing… they wouldn't let me be their sex slave no matter how many times I begged!!" He pouted.

"Nothing? You have a beautiful Klingon who's great in bed and you waste the opportunity?" Bankotsu said incredulously. "Are you all man, Miroku?"

"Yes, I'm all man, I just don't like to intrude on other guys' territory," he replied, the Klingon nodding in agreement.

"So what's this big thing you have to tell me, before I take over your ship? I may or may not spare your life; depends on how interesting it is."

"Well, there's this huge sparkly alien that's con-"

Bankotsu laughed. "A sparkly alien?! That's the best you can do, Kirk! What a dork!"

"Ban honey, I've seen it! It's really pretty! I want one!" Jakotsu whined, stamping his foot like a Mylittlian princess pony.

"Later, Sweetness… this uh, sparkly" Bankotsu snorted in amusement, "alien wants what?"

"It wasn't to make us fight over and over again until it gets tired of us and destroys the ship."

"Oh-kay…" the Klingon commander drawled.

"Klingons has no need for outside interference to kick puny human asses," Renkotsu said.

"Uh, Ren, from what I've seen, human asses aren't puny," Jakotsu pointed out as the bald Klingon glared at him.

"Only you would have seen that…" he said dryly.

Bankotsu, ignoring his officers, said, "So if I kill you now, you'll just come back to life and let me kill you again?"

"Yup."

The Klingon commander grinned. "Sounds like fun! Mind if I test that theory?"

"Hell yeah! But I'm reasonably sure, I'll come back to life and next time I'll kill you!"

Just then several members of the _Kazaa's_ crew entered Engineering. They fought sword to sword and hand to hand with the Klingons. Bankotsu, eager to join the fray, punched Miroku in the nose.

Things looked like a combination between a barroom brawl in an old Western, a period drama, and a scifi fantasy gone wrong as the sparkly alien bounced happily in the corner of the ceiling. The hatred and other intense emotions flying around the room deepened its colors as it grew bigger and stronger.

Just when it thought it would burst from the joy it felt, Sesshomaru waded into the fray. Looking as immaculate as ever, the Inuyoukai/Vulcan walked over to Jakotsu and said, "We need to stop this and now."

"Awe… but everyone's having so much fun!"

"No, they're not. They're only fighting because the alien wants them to."

"Really?" Jakotsu blinked stupidly at him.

"Yes, really," Sesshomaru said, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. "But how…"

"I know!"

"Indeed?" the Inuyoukai/Vulcan said as he quirked a delicate eyebrow at him.

"Like this…" Jakotsu purred. Throwing his arms around Sesshomaru, he kissed him long and hard.

That did the trick as the sparkly alien seemed to weaken with the out pouring of good emotion, and not only that, everyone on both sides of the conflict stopped to stare.

"Jakotsu/Sesshomaru!" the two captains called out to their subordinates.

"Captain…?" Sesshomaru said as he pulled away from the Klingon.

"What the hell?"

"It was the Klingon's plan to stop the violence, which apparently worked."

"Cool…" Miroku made to high five his first office, who stared blankly at him instead.

"Jakotsu, did he force himself on you?" Bankotsu asked. "I'll kill him if he did!"

"No…"

"Then why…?"

"We needed to get your attention…" Jakotsu smiled. "It worked too!"

"Whatever… so now that you have our attention what do you want?" Bankotsu said irritably. He wanted to go back to beating the crap out Miroku in the worst way.

"I have made a study of the alien life form and it appears that strong negative emotions, like the hatred and mistrust between the Feudal Fleet and the Klingon Empire, serve to make it stronger. It appears to feed off of such emotion. Good emotions weaken it," the Inuyoukai/Vulcan informed them.

"So you're saying all we have to do to get rid of that thing is to let Jakotsu loose on your ship with a case of Bartolian butt butter?"

"YES!!" the young Klingon enthused.

"Not exactly," Sesshomaru corrected, "Strong positive emotions like laughter should suffice."

"So all we need to do is laugh at it?" Bankotsu asked.

"Affirmative."

"I feel like such a dork…"

"Me too," Miroku added.

"That's because you are a dork!" Bankotsu quipped. He laughed.

"No, you are! I'm rubber and you're glue, what you throw at me, bounces off and sticks to you!" the_ Kazaa's_ captain laughed.

"In your dreams, Miroku!" Bankotsu looked up at the sparkly alien. "Go away! Klingons don't need an excuse to kick Feudal butt!"

"Yeah!" Miroku added. "We can do a good enough job on our own kicking theirs, thank you very much!"

Everyone laughed as they traded insults good naturedly with each other. The sparkly alien seemed to fade away almost to nothing, like a flashlight losing power in a blackout. Before it became too weak, it flew out of the bulkhead into the vastness of space.

As it did so, Jakotsu waved. "Bye-bye, pretty sparkly alien!!"


End file.
